Guerra y Paz
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Shun se convirtió en el emperador del inframundo tras la derrota de Hades. Veinte años han pasado desde entonces y pocos saben de esa decisión, creyendo en la muerte del caballero de Virgo. Sin embargo, un nuevo enemigo, que planea destruir a Athena, Poseidón y el propio Shun puede ser aquello que finalmente unirá a los tres ejércitos divinos. (Publicado también en Spirit Fanfic)


Hace dos años que vengo escribiendo esta estoria en mi idioma materno, o sea, el portugués, pero al fin he decidido traducirla al español para ver cómo me sale, entonces si encuentran errores, por favor, no dejen de decirme.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Prologo - El nuevo dios del inframundo**

¿Por qué temer la muerte, si es la única certeza de la vida?

Los mortales no saben cuán felices son por tenerla como cierta. Saber que siguen un camino, aunque tortuoso o solar, pero que posee un final, un cierre de la vida terrena, no convirtiéndolo simplemente en un túnel oscuro o una inmensidad asoleada eterna e inmutable.

Quería todavía poder tener ese don mortal. Sí, la muerte es un don. Poder cerrar sus ojos en sueño eterno, tener su alma purificada de los pecados de la tierra, para después probar de las aguas del olvido, comenzar todo de nuevo, como una hoja en blanco.

Sin embargo, una persona jamás debería de buscar su muerte con exclusivo pensamiento de terminar su existencia, no. Esto era un completo irrespeto con la vida y con todos aquellos que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para simplemente sobrevivir. La muerte no se trata de algo bueno o malo, es simplemente un hecho, una consecuencia, que debe ser respetada con el mismo celo que la vida.

Morir no es la salvación de todos los males, pero tampoco se trata de la expresión de todos ellos.

El ser incorpóreo percibió entonces que estaba divagando nuevamente, mientras escuchaba vagamente la sentencia que el juez, un ex caballero de Athena, daba a una docena de almas.

Estaba en un enorme salón de mármol negro, de un piso liso y brillante, como un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. A la izquierda del salón había una enorme puerta de bronce cerrada que iba del suelo al techo, éste a su vez, estaba completamente adornado con la pintura de ángeles. A la derecha, un corredor blanco y de mediana altura se mostraba tímido y sin fin, una puerta de oro del tamaño de una persona convencional, grabada con hermosas ramas de flores doradas. Sobre ella existían tres balcones en semicírculo a la misma altura, también de mármol, que se erguían orgullosos. Daidalos *, el juez, estaba en la central, mientras que las almas, amontonadas y sin forma concreta, lo observaban desde el suelo frío.

Daidalos, en un tiempo muy lejano, fue el caballero de plata de Cefeus, uno de los orgullosos defensores de Athena. En vida, jamás la defraudó, rechazando volver al santuario bajo las órdenes del gran maestro sólo por haber notado que éste poseía intenciones malignas. De hecho, Saga, el caballero de Géminis, hundido en su lado sombrío, había asesinado al gran maestro verdadero y asumió su lugar. Temiendo la influencia que el respetado Cefeus podría ejercer sobre los demás, envió Afrodita de peces y Milo de escorpión para ejecutarlo. Misión que acabó con éxito. En muerte, sin embargo, Daidalos servía a otro señor, que formalmente lo trataba sólo en público. Sin embargo, jamás negó sus votos a Athena.

\- Mi señor - La voz del juez de largos cabellos rubios, piel pálida y vibrantes ojos azules, lo hizo salir completamente de sus devaneos, ahora que las almas lo observaban expectantes.

Por encima de las tres elevaciones circulares había una cuarta, mucho más alta, ubicada en diagonal a las otras, de modo que de allí alguien pudiera observar cada una de las acciones ocurrentes en la sala. En este lugar, sobre una silla simple, el joven dios del inframundo encaró cada una de las almas. La figura del dios no era definida, como un humo morado de donde sutilmente se podía distinguir solamente un rostro suave y un manto negro.

Una pelea de pandillas, doce jóvenes habían perdido sus vidas a causa de luchas banales. Murieron por sus propias convicciones fútiles, cometiendo pecado mortal.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la sentencia. - No necesitaba oír cada punto de ella para estar de acuerdo, conocía muy bien el posicionamiento del viejo caballero, es por eso que él estaba allí, como uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, mientras que Minos, el verdadero juez bajo la sobrepeliz de Griffon, aún no había regresado de su actual reencarnación.

Dicho esto, las doce almas fueron aspiradas por el pasillo blanco, soltando gritos de protesta y pesar.

\- Debían haber pensado en eso antes de matarse iguales unas bestias sin cerebro - Una voz irónica surgió al lado del dios, donde un hombre de aspecto fuerte apareció sentado en el muro circular. - Para que después no haya quejas que hacen de los campos de Asfódelos un lugar ruidoso.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor Ikki? - El hombre rubio preguntó, saltando con gracia del semicírculo en que estaba, sin desviar la mirada del recién llegado. Su sobrepeliz negra y morada brillaba y tilintaba con su suave caminar. La armadura de Griffon le caía muy bien. -Me pareció que estabas recogiendo almas pecadoras, eso generalmente te deja de buen humor.

\- Odio a esos idiotas suicidas, que juegan la propia vida fuera así que así, sin pensarlo, son unos inútiles, sólo ensucian los campos, para mí irían directamente al Tártaro. - Los cabellos azules de Ikki también daban un contraste muy bueno junto a su propia sobrepeliz negra, aunque su piel más morena desatara de los tonos fúnebres del lugar. - Y respondiendo tu pregunta Daidalos, yo ya he molido muchas almas podridas por hoy, tú los verás en los próximos juicios.

\- Para ti todos irían directamente al Tártaro, Ikki - Comentó con suave gracia el joven dios, desmaterializando y resurgiendo al lado del juez, siendo fácilmente seguido por el ex caballero de fénix, que abrió las alas de su armadura, posando de pie algunos pasos atrás. - Son todas almas en sufrimiento. Tal vez debería ser más flexible ... Hermano

\- Prefiero dejar los francos con Asterion y Mist, las almas podridas son mucho más interesantes, sobre todo cuando se niegan a venir conmigo y me dejan usar la fuerza para convencerlas. - Comentó con una sonrisa siniestra, que hizo a Daidalos suspirar. Era difícil creer que esos dos eran hermanos ...

\- Que las almas de todos los que aún van a morir, agradezcan que tú eres Ikki de Benu, en lugar de uno de los jueces. - Una voz infantil resonó a lo lejos, irritando el de los cabellos azules, que resonó a contra gusto.

\- Hécate? Hace unos años, dos décadas creo. - Comentó suave el dios, entonces los tres se materializaron en otra sala, esta vez una escalera, de pocos escalones y enormes pilastras griegas en sus laterales, donde al fin había un trono negro con detalles de ramas secas, ubicado detrás de una cortina vino abierta y al lado un espejo negro de marco plateado de donde la voz parecía surgir. - No sé nada de ti desde mi muerte

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención en el lugar era un cuerpo, sentado en el trono y aparentemente en sueño profundo. Un rostro angelical, blanco como la nieve, cabellos verdes como la copa de los árboles, largos que caían con ligereza hasta su cintura, llevando una túnica negra hasta sus pies, pies esos descalzos sobre el frío suelo.

El cuerpo de aquel que un día fue el caballero de bronce de Andrómeda, que se convirtió en el hombre más cercano a un dios, como el siguiente caballero de virgen, hasta su supuesta muerte, ascendiendo, así como el nuevo gobernante del inframundo.

La imagen difusa subió las escaleras como niebla, mientras el juez se mantenía atrás, respetuosamente de cabeza baja, ya Ikki desaparecía del lugar sin comentarios, odiaba ese tipo de visitas y no pensaba permanecer. El joven dios al llegar al lado del trono sonrió frente al espejo, donde una joven que parecía recién salir de su adolescencia, cuyos cabellos que poseían el color del ébano estaban presos en los dos lados de su cabeza y una capa negra la envolvía misteriosamente, también lo observaba atenta, por más que su expresión fuera poco visible en la bruma de su forma.

\- Aaah sí, perdóname a mi señor, con su noción de tiempo, una vez que ya fue humano, debió haber sentido en mucho mi falta de contacto, yo lamento. - La mujer se inclinó muy sutilmente. - Pero para mí, que soy una diosa desde mi nacimiento, parece que hace tan sólo un suspiro desde el día que te encontré a ti y Athena subiendo el Monte Olimpo en busca de la salvación del caballero de Pegaso.

\- No hay porque lamentar mi cara Hécate, yo entiendo que usted es muy ocupada. Y aunque, de hecho, mi percepción de tiempo sea algo distinta a la de los demás dioses, yo mismo costo a creer, a veces, que ya pasaron veinte años desde que todo aquello sucedió ...- Se giró hacia su cuerpo - De aquí tres meses podré volver a mi viejo yo, entonces volveré a la tierra.

\- ... ¿Una nueva guerra santa? - Preguntó la diosa, mostrando por primera vez una expresión afligida.

\- Sí. Hay un nuevo enemigo que Athena y sus caballeros tendrán que enfrentar, y esta vez no seré yo, pero a juzgar por su contacto repentino, ya sabes sobre eso. - Volvió su vista al espejo. - Sólo espero que mi ... "sobrina" ... Tenga aprendido de sus errores en estas últimas dos décadas. Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los tres ejércitos divinos para detener a esos seres ...

Recordaba con perfección, aquella mañana hace veinte años, después de la batalla contra Hades, cuando preocupado buscó a su diosa en el santuario y supo del estado en que se había quedado Seiya después de la batalla. El día que visitó el monte Olimpo como mortal, conoció Hécate, Arthemis y el templo de la luna, y las Moiras en su propia dimensión temporal.

Y sin saber forjó a hierro su propio destino ...


End file.
